


Siła przyjaźni

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Slash Free, d'Artagnan being loyal, missing scenes from 1x03, non slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Łatka do trzeciego odcinka. Bo wciąż mi mało przyjaźni Atos/d'Artagnan. Bez slashu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siła przyjaźni

**Siła przyjaźni**  
  
Dwór płonął, oświetlając ciemne nocne podwórze. Ogień pożerał wszystkie te drogie meble i obrazy, cały dom, a d'Artagnan mógł jedynie patrzeć na to bezsilnie. Nie było szans, by ugasić płomienie i ocalić choć część dobytku.  
  
Atos klęczał i patrzył na to wszystko pustym wzrokiem, otępiały i obojętny na zabiegi młodszego przyjaciela, który w pierwszym odruchu wylał mu pół manierki wody na głowę. Dopiero gdy Gaskończyk zaczął zadawać natarczywe pytania, w Atosie coś pękło i zaczął wyjaśniać z szaleństwem w oczach, jak potępieniec wyrzucając z siebie szczątkowe zdania i nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak groteskowo brzmiało to, co mówił. W końcu osunął się na trawę w nadziei, że płonący dom przestanie wirować mu przed oczami. Ból głowy nasilał się, bardziej niż Atos by się spodziewał, a oparzenie po uderzeniu paliło i przypominało, że to wszystko nie było jedynie pijackim zwidem desperata.  
  
D'Artagnan przez moment patrzył niezdecydowany to na muszkietera, to na dom, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Dopiero niespokojne rżenie własnego wierzchowca przypomniało mu, o czym zapomniał.  
  
\- Atosie! Gdzie twój koń? - zapytał, chwytając go za poły kurtki i potrząsając, gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. - Atosie, koń!  
  
\- W stajni... - wymamrotał muszkieter, a d'Artagnan puścił go i pozwolił mu się położyć.  
  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego w rozterce, nie będąc pewnym, czy zostawienie przyjaciela samego będzie bezpieczne, ale potem pognał do stajni. Osobny budynek nie zajął się ogniem, a wewnątrz słychać było konia bijącego nerwowo kopytami o ziemię. D'Artagnan wszedł do środka i po raz kolejny był wdzięczny, że wychował się na farmie, bo udało mu się uspokoić wierzchowca i wyprowadzić go na dwór. Okrążając płonący budynek w odpowiedniej odległości, by nie denerwować bardziej konia, chłopak wrócił do Atosa. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że muszkieter nie ruszył się na krok.  
  
D'Artagnan przyklęknął i odszukał na ziemi porzuconą manierkę. Wewnątrz było jeszcze trochę wody.  
  
\- Wypij - polecił, podciągając Atosa do pozycji półsiedzącej i podsuwając mu manierkę do ust. Zmusił przyjaciela, by opróżnił naczynie do końca.  
  
\- Co tu robisz? - zapytał nieoczekiwanie Atos, jakby dopiero teraz dotarła do niego obecność młodzieńca. - Gdzie reszta? - rozejrzał się mętnym wzrokiem, bezskutecznie próbując się skupić.  
  
\- W drodze do Paryża - odparł d'Artagnan. - Nie dołączyłeś do nas, więc zawróciłem. W samą porę.  
  
\- Trzeba było nie wracać - wymamrotał starszy mężczyzna. - Trzeba było mnie zostawić...  
  
Świat wirował. Atos dawno już nie wypił tak dużo, głównie dlatego, że ostatnio mieli ręce pełne roboty. W tej chwili nie pomagał fakt, że w żołądku miał jedynie wino, a w płucach resztki dymu. D'Artagnan mówił coś do niego, ale chwilowo Atos zgubił wątek, zgięty falą mdłości. Ledwie przestał się dławić, chłopak postawił go na nogi.  
  
\- Jedziemy do wsi. - Tym razem muszkieter usłyszał ze zrozumieniem. Wciągnął się na siodło i podążył za Gaskończykiem.  
  
D'Artagnan walczył z poczuciem, że ta sytuacja go przerasta. Aramis mógł twierdzić, że Atos potrafi poradzić sobie ze swoimi problemami, ale Aramis był bardziej zajęty martwieniem się o rannego Portosa, by zwrócić uwagę na drugiego muszkietera. Już sam fakt, że Atos wspomniał o dworze dopiero przyciśnięty do muru, powinien był dać im do myślenia. Można się było spodziewać, że przy jego skłonnościach do autodestrukcji pobyt w rodzinnym domu, z którym z pewnością wiązały się bolesne wspomnienia, skończy się w najlepszym razie libacją. Nawet d’Artagnan to wiedział, choć znal go najkrócej.  
  
Namierzenie gospody we wsi nie nastręczało problemów, zresztą Atos skierował się prosto w stronę obejścia nieco większego niż okoliczne chaty. Wzbudzili sporą sensację, jako że większość mieszkańców wsi stała na podwórzach i obserwowała pożar majątku. Wieśniacy obracali się w ich stronę i odprowadzali Atosa wzrokiem, wymieniając półgłosem uwagi, ale nikt nie zapytał bezpośrednio, co wydarzyło się we dworze.  
  
Zatrzymali się przed gospodą i zsiedli. Jakim cudem Atosowi udało się przywiązać konia do drewnianego płotu, tego d'Artagnan nie próbował nawet dociekać. Dość, że zamarudził nieco przy wierzchowcach, zabierając z siodła Atosa co wartościowsze rzeczy. Muszkieter miał szczęście, że przedtem zostawił większość dobytku w sakwie, a szpadę przytroczoną do siodła, bo inaczej straciłby wszystko w pożarze.  
  
Gdy chłopak wszedł do środka, uderzyła go gęsta atmosfera i pomruk szeptów dochodzących ze strony stołów okupowanych przez miejscowych, który najwyraźniej znudziło się już obserwowanie pożaru. Co rusz ktoś zerkał znacząco na Atosa, który dotarł do szynku i opierał się o niego niezbyt dostojnie jak na pana tej okolicy. Sam d'Artagnan nie przetrawił jeszcze zasłyszanych niedawno rewelacji, ale widać miejscowi mieli wyrobione zdanie o swoim hrabim i raczej nie było ono pochlebne. Atos też nie pomagał.  
  
\- Wina! - zażądał. Moneta brzęknęła o blat. Widząc ją, karczmarz postawił przed Atosem całą butelkę. Równie prędko d'Artagnan odsunął ją poza zasięg muszkietera.  
  
\- Wystarczy - oświadczył stanowczo, kładąc przyjacielowi rękę na ramieniu. Atos uniósł na niego załzawiony wzrok, najpierw ze zdumieniem, potem ze złością.  
  
\- Zostanę tu i będę pić, ile mi się podoba - wysyczał, ale w obecnym stanie nie miał zwykłego posłuchu. D'Artagnan nie zamierzał go oceniać, ale wiedział, że w tej chwili z nich dwóch tylko on był przy zmysłach. - Jestem tu hrabią i jestem u siebie!  
  
Ktoś w kącie sali parsknął pogardliwie na te słowa, a d'Artagnan zwalczył chęć, by obrócić się i skonfrontować z tą osobą. Zamiast tego chwycił zza szynku spory dzban z wodą.  
  
\- Jesteś też muszkieterem na służbie, jakbyś zapomniał. - Zawartość naczynia znalazła się na Atosie, który cofnął się w szoku i zatoczył. Korzystając z wolnej chwili, d'Artagnan zwrócił się do właściciela zajazdu. - Potrzebujemy pokój na noc i schronienie dla koni.  
  
Ponieważ wyglądało na to, że swoim zachowaniem zrobił wrażenie, karczmarz skinął głową i skierował się w stronę wąskich schodów prowadzących na piętro. D'Artagnan chwycił Atosa i pomógł mu wstać, a potem poprowadził go, chwiejącego się na nogach, aż do ciasnego pokoiku.  
  
\- Podziękujesz mi rano - mruknął, rzucając broń Atosa na ziemię. Popchnął muszkietera na łóżko, ale wbrew jego oczekiwaniom Atos nie zwalił się na posłanie, a usiadł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, tłumiąc napad kaszlu. D'Artagnan przyglądał mu się z niepokojem, żałując, że nie był bardziej uparty wcześniej, gdy Atos kazał im jechać. Wolałby, żeby w tej chwili był tu Aramis czy Portos, a zwłaszcza ten pierwszy, bo Atos zdawał się nadal mieć płuca pełne dymu, a na policzku koło oka wykwitła oparzelizna.  
  
\- Gospodarzu, przynieście mi wody i jakiś ręcznik, tylko czysty. - Chłopak skorzystał z faktu, że właściciel nadal stał w drzwiach, jakby się chciał napatrzyć. Gaskończyk znał dobrze realia małych wsi takich jak ta, i wiedział, że nieoczekiwany powrót hrabiego, a potem pożar w dworze i nocleg w gospodzie będą na językach wieśniaków przez najbliższe dni. Ze swojej strony nie zamierzał dostarczać im więcej rozrywki, więc zobaczywszy, że Atos zdecydował się jednak położyć, chłopak zszedł tylko na dół upewnić się, czy zatroszczono się o konie.  
  
D’Artagnan spodziewał się, że zastanie przyjaciela pogrążonego we śnie, ale Atos kręcił się niespokojnie na posłaniu, krzywiąc się, gdy ocierał przypadkiem policzkiem o szorstką poduszkę. Prócz koszmarów z dawnego życia, jak podejrzewał chłopak, przeszkadzał mu także kaszel.  
  
Po raz kolejny tego wieczoru młodzieniec przeklął fakt, że wcześniej nie nalegał bardziej, by zaczekali na Atosa. Przydałby się teraz Aramis, który pewnie wiedziałby lepiej, jak sobie radzić ze skutkami przyduszenia dymem. D’Artagnan widząc, że Atos wygląda raczej niezdrowo, ograniczył się do zmycia brudu z twarzy i przyłożenia okładu w obawie przed gorączką. Z samego ranka musieli przecież ruszać w drogę, by dołączyć do przyjaciół, choć szczerze wątpił, by dogonili ich przed Paryżem.  
  
Po dłuższym czasie Atos uspokoił się nieco. Przestał się kręcić i mamrotać nieskładnie, a zmęczenie i alkohol w końcu wzięły górę nad emocjami i muszkieter zapadł w sen. D’Artagnan położył się także, ale obawiał się, że tej krótkiej już nocy jego sen będzie raczej lekki i czujny. Dopiero teraz miał czas, by przetrawić spokojnie rewelacje tego dnia. Żona przyjaciela, uważana za martwą, wróciła zemścić się za dawne decyzje męża. Gdyby nie był świadkiem tego, że omal nie spaliła Atosa żywcem, d’Artagnan byłby skłonny wsadzić to wyjaśnienie między bajki. Ponieważ jednak nigdy jeszcze nie widział Atosa tak roztrzęsionego, nawet gdy stał przed plutonem egzekucyjnym, chłopak był gotów uwierzyć w jego wyjaśnienia.  
  
***  
  
Rzadko zdarzało się, żeby ktoś budził go tak namolnie, potrząsając nim bez litości. Atos miał zwykle lekki sen w czasie służby, a gdy miał wolny wieczór i odsypiał potem pijaństwo, zazwyczaj wystarczyło zwykłe pukanie do drzwi, żeby go obudzić.  
  
Dlatego też zdziwił się, że d’Artagnan poczynał sobie z nim tak obcesowo, ale sądząc z ulgi na twarzy chłopaka, gdy Atos zdecydował się w końcu otworzyć oczy, należało mu się.  
  
\- No, nareszcie! Myślałem już, że cię nie dobudzę.  
  
Atos pozwolił sobie na stłumiony jęk, nim zebrał się i usiadł. W głowie szumiało mu gorzej niż po zwykłej libacji, a gardło miał zdarte i suche. Nieprzyjemnie napięta i gorąca skóra przy lewym oku też nie poprawiała samopoczucia. Nie miał jednak większego wyboru, był na służbie. Już i tak niewybaczalnym było to, że zrzucił obowiązki na Aramisa i pozwolił sobie na prywatę w trakcie misji.  
  
\- Śniadanie czeka na dole, konie są już gotowe - odezwał się znów d’Artagnan, przerywając miłą i pożądaną ciszę. - Chociaż nie sądzę, by udało nam się dogonić resztę.  
  
\- Zostawiłeś Aramisa z rannym Portosem i więźniem - zauważył Atos bez specjalnego wyrzutu, usiłując doprowadzić się do porządku. Był ostatnią osobą, która mogła podważać decyzje młodego przyjaciela. - Miejmy nadzieję, że zdołał się o nich zatroszczyć.  
  
\- Ktoś musiał się zatroszczyć o ciebie - odciął się swobodnie d’Artagnan.  
  
\- Tak... Mam nadzieję, że podziękowałem ci za to. - Wspomnienie tego, co wydarzyło się od momentu, gdy chłopak wyciągnął go z płomieni, było raczej mętną plątaniną obrazów, uczuć i dymu. - I że nie naplotłem ci zbyt wielu bzdur - dorzucił lekko, ale d’Artagnan nie dał się nabrać na tę wymuszoną swobodę. Atos widział to w jego spojrzeniu i spodziewał się fali pytań, ale chłopak jedynie przypiął pas ze szpadą i wyszedł. Muszkieter pozbierał swoje rzeczy i dołączył do niego w głównej izbie.  
  
Śniadanie zjedli pospiesznie i w milczeniu. Atos, sam jedząc raczej z przymusu niż z ochoty, obserwował towarzysza pochłaniającego swoją porcję, mimo że też wyglądał na raczej zmęczonego.  
  
\- Muszę zobaczyć się z kimś, zanim wyjedziemy - odezwał się, gdy skończyli i zapłacili za nocleg. D’Artagnan uniósł pytająco brwi.  
  
\- Nie muszę mówić, że nie dam się odesłać na szlak?  
  
\- Nawet bym nie próbował. - Atos był wdzięczny za lekki ton młodzieńca, zdołał nawet wykrzesać z siebie namiastkę uśmiechu. - Muszę zobaczyć się z zarządcą i przekazać mu, co ma zrobić z resztą dworu - wyjaśnił, zanim Gaskończyk zapytał o cel wizyty.  
  
\- No tak, dwór... Myślisz, że coś tam ocalało?  
  
\- Nie wiem i w tej chwili nie jest to moim zmartwieniem - uciął Atos, nie chcąc drążyć tematu. - Załatw prowiant na drogę, to nie potrwa długo.  
  
***  
  
Rzeczywiście, wizyta u zarządcy nie zajęła więcej niż pół godziny i o ósmej przyjaciele znaleźli się z powrotem na drodze do Paryża. Bez wozu, który uprzykrzał im podróż przez ostatnie dni, mogli jechać sprawniej i bez tego irytującego wrażenia, że wymija ich wszystko, ze ślimakami włącznie.  
  
Początkowo jechali w milczeniu, d'Artagnan niewyspany, a Atos pogrążony we własnych myślach. W końcu jednak chłopak przerwał milczenie.  
  
\- Wczoraj też jechałeś do zarządcy? - zagadnął. Liczył pewnie, że to będzie dość przyjazny temat do rozmowy, a cisza zaczynała już ciążyć.  
  
\- Nie. - Atos westchnął i obrócił się ku towarzyszowi. - Poszedłem do Remiego, kowala. Dobry rzemieślnik, bardzo zręczny - dorzucił, na poły do siebie. Zamilkł, ale d'Artagnan nie ponaglał go. - To on wykonywał wyrok, bo ja byłem zbytnim tchórzem, by powiesić ją osobiście. - W głosie nie było cienia emocji, jak gdyby mówił o kimś innym, o sprawie, która go w ogóle nie dotyczyła.  
  
\- To on ją uratował? - domyślił się d'Artagnan, litościwie nie komentując ostatniej uwagi Atosa. Nie pytał również, dlaczego przyjaciel chciał się zobaczyć z kowalem. - Więc... Co się wczoraj stało? Dlaczego...? - pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, niedopowiedziane. _Dlaczego do nas nie dołączyłeś? Dlaczego chciałeś się zapić na śmierć?_  
  
\- Zastałem go w kuźni z poderżniętym gardłem - wyjaśnił głucho Atos. - Kolejna ofiara mojego partactwa i porażka w obowiązkach, jakie nakładał na mnie tytuł szlachecki.  
  
\- Przykro mi - powiedział d'Artagnan. Tylko tyle, prosto i szczerze, bez osądów. - Ale to nie ty go zabiłeś.  
  
\- Chciałbym, żeby tak było - mruknął ponuro Atos. D'Artagnan zrozumiał chyba, że nie warto drążyć tego tematu, bo spytał dość nieoczekiwanie.  
  
\- Dlaczego zostałeś muszkieterem?  
  
Dobre pytanie. Bogatsi szlachcice posyłali tam zwykle swoich najmłodszych synów, którzy nie mieli większych szans na dziedzictwo, ubodzy szukali sposobu na życie. Część była romantykami, jak Aramis, i traktowała służbę jako wyraz patriotyzmu. Czasami do regimentu trafiał ktoś bez nazwiska, za to z umiejętnościami, które przykuły uwagę dowódcy. Dla nich nominacja na muszkietera była największym szczęściem i zaszczytem, jaki mógł ich w życiu spotkać. Tak było w przypadku Portosa i Atos z doświadczenia wiedział, że ludzie tacy jak on mieli proste serce i nic nie mogło zachwiać ich lojalnością.  
  
A co on robił w tym wszystkim? Miał dom i ziemie, jako jedyny żywy syn swego ojca nie musiał dzielić się z nikim majątkiem, otrzymał staranną edukację i umiał zarządzać powierzonymi mu dobrami...  
  
\- Potrzebowałem jakiegoś zajęcia - odpowiedział po chwili, po części sam do siebie. - Wyjechałem z domu do Paryża, a potem nie mogłem się zmusić, by wrócić. Początkowo nie bardzo wiedziałem, co z sobą zrobić, a potem usłyszałem, że kapitan Treville pilnie poszukuje ludzi, by uzupełnić szeregi. Więc skoro moje umiejętności mogły się na coś przydać... - Atos westchnął. To, co powiedział, zabrzmiało gładko i elegancko, a przecież tak bardzo odbiegało od brutalnej rzeczywistości. Nie miał jednak ochoty mówić młodszemu przyjacielowi, że był o krok od całkowitego zatracenia się w alkoholu, gdy spotkał kapitana. Treville poznał kiedyś jego ojca i zareagował na widok stanu, w którym zastał syna. Ostro, dosadnie i po żołniersku, a jednocześnie z jakąś dziwną ojcowską troską. Potrząsnął Atosem na tyle, że ten stawił się następnego dnia w garnizonie, gotów spróbować swych sił w muszkieterce. I jakoś tak został.  
  
\- Cieszę się, że wybrałeś tę drogę. - D'Artagnan uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Droga, którą jechali, wchodziła powoli między pierwsze zabudowania obrzeży Paryża. - Inaczej... - chłopak urwał, bo Atos uciszył go gestem na widok odzianego na czarno jeźdźca. Wyglądało na to, że ich spóźniony przyjazd mógł jeszcze wyjść na dobre.  
  
\- Nasz hiszpański przyjaciel - zauważył. - Zostaw go mnie. - Atos potrzebował rozprostować kości i w jakiś sposób odpracować zaniedbanie obowiązków. - D’Artagnan, nie mów reszcie o tym, co zaszło.  
  
Chłopak zmieszał się nieco, jak gdyby zaskoczony, że Atos chce zachować wszystko w tajemnicy przed przyjaciółmi, którzy znali go przecież dłużej niż on. Nie zaoponował jednak, jedynie skinął głową na zgodę.  
  
\- Masz moje słowo.  
  
W jakiś sposób zabrzmiało to bardzo pokrzepiająco.


End file.
